Something New (please read!)
by JJ the hedgehog
Summary: Trying something new, hope you enjoy! includes all your favorite Maximum Ride characters. enjoy to the 3 1/2 people who read my books! Im really happy writing this one! Maximum Ride is my life, and im Taylor, the amazing, clumsy, and the most easily captured out of all M.A characters. Dont hate me please! my history, by FangsGirl1
1. Chapter 1

love this series, wanted to make an OC to go my 1st chapter, please leave reviews if i should continue. and i dont own any Maximum Ride characters, they all will always belong to James Patterson.

~Taylor, JJs BFF.

* * *

Taylor walked to her home, feeling the way she always did at night.. Unprotected. Living at the school really didn't help her with dark, narrow places. She walked up to the abandoned little house she called home. Her wings hurt from keeping them folded to her back all day.

"Owww.. " she said as she climbed on top of the roof and unfurled her wings.

"i really need to stretch more often.. But, now i feel much better.." Then she heard the beating of several wings. They were big. And quite obviously really strong. Then several gasps from the sky above her "house" and then a yell,

"Fang!"

Taylor looked up as a large bundle of feathers fell on her. She couldn't even identify it. It didn't weigh much, but then again, neither did she.

She looked at what had fallen onto her, and gasped.

It was a boy her age with wings too. He had black hair, cut short except for one bang almost that flopped over his forehead. His side was bleeding heavily, and a trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Taylor almost downright fainted, he looked like he was dead. Then, the boy, who must have been named Fang, because that's what several voices kept yelling from above, started to cough up blood.

Taylor held his head up to help with the coughing. "A-are you ok?!" She stuttered, already very worried for him.

" 'he Flock.. are 'hey ok?" He managed to say in between coughs. As he said that, five more kids, all with anxious faces appeared on her roof. She quickly folded her wings to her back. She nodded to him and looked at the five other kids.

"Are you all friends of his?" She asked urgently. They all nodded, two little kids, the girl about 6 and the boy about 8 were there with a dark girl, about 11, and two slightly older ones, a girl and boy about 14, were behind them.

Taylor stood up with Fang in her arms.

"We have to get him inside. Now." Taylor jumped off the roof, and nodded for them to do the same. They all jogged inside and laid Fang on the couch that was old and ragged.

She realized he had a huge cut in his side, as though a bear had mauled him apart. She grabbed some scissors and cut his shirt around the gash to get a better look at it.

Taylor looked at the kids. "One of you, run into that closet and grab one of the shirts! Quickly!" She yelled urgently.

The littlest one, the one that looked 6, ran into the closet and grabbed a shirt. The exact one Taylor had thought would be best for the gash. She handed it to Taylor.

"Thank you for doing this.." One of the 14 year olds stepped up. They were the same age, yet she looked so much older and wiser than Taylor.

"By the way," she added, "I'm Max, and this is Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and that's Fang.." Her voice broke at Fangs name.

"He'll be fine. i promise." Taylor said ripping the shirt into long strips and tightly wrapping the wound.

She looked at Taylor, then at Fang with agonized eyes. Now that Taylor saw that sad, miserable face, a switch flipped in her memory.

* They.. They came from the school too! They are the reason i escaped! They were the only good mixes. Once they were born, basically around the same time as me, i was left in a closet. No one cared. so i crawled out the grate, and they never even knew i had gone...* She thought, finishing the wrap.

Angel, as Max had called her earlier, covered her mouth with her hand. "Y-you escaped the school too?"

Taylor froze. All her theories were confirmed with this new piece of evidence. Taylor nodded slightly.

Iggy, *the.. blind one?* laughed from his corner near the door. "I don't believe you. Show us your power then." Iggy said from the corner. Taylor bit her lip. *Should i show them..?* Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angel nod.

Taylor sighed and unfurled her black wings. She heard muted gasps from behind her. Then Iggy laughed again. "What's making a few feathers rustle doing for me? You could have a feather pillow for all i know."

Iggy held out his hand, as if Taylor would let his touch her wing. She sighed and poked his hand with her wing. Even if Iggy couldn't see, as he felt her wing, his unseeing eyes grew wide.

Just then Fang stirred. Everyone stopped and held their breath. He sat up. You could tell it took a lot of effort. Taylor quickly folded her wings again. *Whatever happens, i don't want him to think i'm weird..* Taylor thought.

Angel giggled. Everyone just stared. "Haha it was just something Taylor thought. Max, shes fine. She can know. I've been searching through her mind this whole time."

Taylor stared. *B-but i haven't even introduced myself yet..?*

Angel nodded. "Guys, the girl who saved Fang, her name is Taylor by the way."

Taylor blushed. "Angel, i could have introduced myself.."

Max walked up to Taylor. "she an read minds.." She whispered.

Realization hit Taylor. "Oh..." She blushed harder. "Ok, well, you guys can hug Fang or do whatever you want hes patched up. Feel free to stay if you want, I have extra rooms.."

Taylor walked down the hall, hiding her red face. She looked at her clothes for the first time. She was covered in blood.

"Poor Fang.." She muttered as she pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top. Then she opened the door to see Iggy standing right behind it.

Iggy snickered. "What?" She asked.

"I know you have a 'liking' towards Fang."

"How?"

"The way you said his name. Being blind gives you advanced hearing." Iggy replied.

"I'm the understanding one if you ever have any problems, or just want to talk." Iggy added quietly to Taylor.

"Thanks Iggy." Taylor gave Iggy a little hug. Iggy held her arm.

"What did they do to you?" He asked. There were dozens of scars on her arms, not to mention the rest of her body.

"Its the School we are talking about Iggy. What haven't they done to me?" She answered and walked back to the living room, where everyone was sitting with Fang on the couch.

"Feeling better?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks.." He pointed to the makeshift bandage. His mouth twitched up in a small smile of thanks.

"You're welcome. If anyone needs PJ's, i got a few pairs." Taylor said pointing to the closet.

Nudges face lightened. "Oh my gods! You would let us sleep here and feed us and give us a home and clothes? Thats so nice of you! You know you're like a mom! A mom would do that! Well, not that crabby old lady me and Fang found that time but you're nicer than that. Almost like a Max kind of mom cause we all know how cool Max is. And Gazzy and Angel are actual siblings so they would be the kids and i could be their older sister and Max could be the mom and you could be the aunt and Fang could be the cool uncle and so could Iggy-"

Nudge was cut off by Max clearing her throat.

"I think she gets it Nudge." Max said rubbing her temples.

"Oh. Sorry! I would really enjoy a pair of PJ's please!" Nudge said happily.

"Ok. Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, i have a few pairs you guys could use too. The family who lived here left everything. They must have had a lot of children." Taylor laid out 6 pairs of PJ's.

"Or if you want some sweatpants instead, i have a few more pairs too." She said smiling.

_**TAYLORS POINT OF VIEW**_

Everyone picked a pair, got changed and hopped into their own rooms. Like a family as Nudge so annoyingly had put it. But, Nudge was a fun kind of annoying.

Once everyone got to bed, or i thought everyone was in bed, i climbed up onto the roof and unfurled my wings . I layed down and stretched them to their longest and sighed.

I watched the road for any signs that anything could have followed my new friends. especially if anyone from the School did. I scanned the horizon and then felt the presence of something on the roof.

I wasn't alone.

I quickly folded up my wings, (gosh, they were getting a lot of exercise today weren't they?) and spun to face whoever was on the roof.

I sighed with relief. It was just Fang. "Uhh.. You wouldn't mind if i stretched would you?" i asked.

"No. I wouldn't mind but what does my opinion have to do with you stretchin-" He stopped when i took out my wings. (again.)

"I've had to keep them folded all day.. They were starting to hurt.." I told him, a faint bit of pink edging its way into my face.

"Are you able to fly?" He asked, a light of curiosity in his eyes, though his face didn't show it.

"Yea.. Though i can't remember the last time i flew-" I stopped. The last time i flew was when i escaped the School. A flash of remembered pain flitted across my face.

He instantly noticed. Since when was he so good at reading faces!? I looked at my wings and i tried moving them up and down hesitantly. They hurt, for sure, I haven't used them in forever. I put a little more force into it. I felt myself begin to rise off the roof, feeling as light as my feathers who took me there.

I took a deep breath, (and being part avian, my lungs were larger than a humans, so a deep breath was no laughing matter,) and pushed hard with my wings and i shot upward.

I had forgotten the joy of flying. Its like being a god; like gravity had no say whatsoever. i was loving it. I swooped and circled, enjoying the night time air drafts.

I almost giggled with happiness, but im not exactly the girly-girl type. I suddenly felt my joy get yanked away, as suddenly, the stars above me disappeared.

"Well well. Looks like we have a 7th Flock member that needs to learn a lesson." a cruel, white smile appeared from the starless patch of sky above me. Then i felt a hairy hand grab my neck.

"Wha-?" I managed to choke out. Then my eyes adjusted.

What i saw before me was Ari, Jeb's son. Only he wasn't Ari anymore. He had been mutated too. He clearly had huge wings stitched onto his back. And then there was Jeb. Jeb being the mad/crazy white-coat who let the other white-coats cut me was a reason Max and the Flock knew what organs and other stuff was in them.

The white-coats had used me to find out.

The next thing i knew, Ari folded in his wings and used gravity to force me to the ground. I felt myself falling. The ground was still a good 200 feet away. If i didn't do something fast, He would break my neck!

I flapped my wings as hard as i could, but it didn't work. The combined weight was too much for me to handle. Ari's grip loosened a bit; He was preparing for contact.

I managed a strangled scream, "F-FANG!" (if you were wondering why he hadn't jumped in earlier, me and Ari both are dark colors, in a black sky.)

**_FANGS POINT OF VIEW_**

I was wondering what had taken Taylor, that was her name right? So long to return. I was scanning the sky for Erasers when i heard a strangled scream, cut off at the last moment. *It's Taylor and she screamed my name! Shes in a lot of trouble!*

Then i tacked on as an after thought, *Angel, don't you even try.* I unfurled my wings, as though they were black fire, and jumped into the sky, soaring towards the scream. I looked with all my genetically altered eyes power and speed to find the source.

Then i saw her, she had Ari holding her by the throat, free falling into the ground. Ari! All my rage ignited, and i was flying like a black bullet towards him.

Taylor had clearly gone unconscious from lack of oxygen, and wasn't fighting back.

my first thought: SHIT!

I flew straight into his back, with my elbow, and i heard him groan, but his hold didn't loosen.

I swung my fist around and hit him squarely in the face. He was down for the count, but for ripping my open with his claws earlier, that didn't help his case.

I repeatedly punched him till i realized: He and Taylor were both still falling!

I swung under Ari and took her unconscious limp body and god. Limp bodies just remind me of dead bodies.

I flew back to the little house and layed _her_ on the couch. How ironic.

Behind me i heard the solid thud of Ari's body hitting the ground. He wasn't dead. merely unconscious. But him being so close, made me think of the Flocks safety.

I went and found that Angel had been watching the fight through our minds, as in _she was still awake._

"Angel, will you go wake Taylor up while i wake up the rest of the Flock?" I said in my im-trying-not-to-yell-at-you voice.

and she replied in that 6-year-old-im-happy-to-be-young kind of voice. "Ok!"

I went into the little kitchen and grabbed a cup of water and poured it on Taylor's face to wake her up. It worked, but as soon as i did, she burst into tears. Cause im the person who _loves_ touchy feely stuff.

But i seemed to know what to do, having done it to Max so many times before. I sat next to her and gathered her up in my arms. We all might be skinny, mutated, and extremely alike in heights, but she was still so much smaller than me.

I held her close as she took in the reality: Her house wasn't a safe place anymore, and i just saved her life.

She finally stopped crying, though it was only about 3 minutes, it felt like an hour. She looked up at me, with her big eyes. Wow. They had about every eye color I've ever seen in eyes.

They had brown on the inner ring, just around her pupil, and the brown slowly morphed into blue, the farther out you got. and then gray, and then a thin layer of green.

She realized she was in my arms, and her face just, turned dark pink. Or, to better describe, A light shade of blood red. Yeah. It was that deep.

She stood up, wiped her eyes, and went to pack everything she could have ever loved.

And i knew all this how? Lots and lots of practice. In a way, she was exactly like Max, who i had lived with all my life.

I got up and helped wake up Gazzy and Iggy. Angel had woken up Max, and was now working on Nudge, who never gets up.

I tapped Iggy's hand twice, to tell him to pack. "Gazzy, help Iggy with packing your stuff. Now be quick." I told him.

We needed to get out of here now. As in, NOW. I briefed Max on what had just happened, and she helped me speed along the younger ones.

Once we were all packed up, i walked to the living room, to say goodbye to Taylor. at least i _thought_ we were both, Flock and Taylor, going different ways, when Max, comes out and asks Taylor if she would join us.

Everyone instantly shouted with joy. I let a smile escape my lips, to welcome her.

**_MAXIMUMS POINT OF VIEW_**

I walked up to Taylor and asked, "Taylor, for your hospitality towards my Flock, would you join us?"

Ugh. I hate being formal. Then, my Voice pops up and says,

_Thats.. subject 1397407610taf! Good job Maximum. Now if your ever found, she can be tortured too._

I mentally scowled. Oh shut up Voice. Obviously shes happy and wouldn't care if that happened..

I mean, for god sakes! She was hugging me!

"Thank you Max! I was... Kinda afraid to go alone... after meeting all you wonderful people.." She blushed deeply at sharing her feelings.

"No problem! Now lets go. We don't want Ari to catch our scents." I snickered, then put on my serious face.

"Ok lets go-" I was cut off by the front door being smashed down. There stood Ari.

Gazzy looked at me worried. "You have a plan right Max?" He asked.

Uhmmm... no. but i won't let them find out!

"Yes." i smirked.

"Long time no see Ari." I said, hoping to aggravate him. It worked. He growled loudly, and ran in.

I braced myself for a solid block of Ari to hit me.

Then i heard a shout. Taylor was pinned by Ari, with his long muzzle inches from her face, barring his teeth.

What just happened!?

_Ari's mad that Taylor just came along and was taken into the Flock with open arms. Jeb, his own father, didn't love him. __Yet, you all hardly know that girl and already you all love her._

Then that means..!

_Shes in more danger than all of you combined Max. Go help!_

I sprung into action, jumped and hit Ari with both my feet. Kicking Ari is like kicking a solid wall.

But i did hear a satisfying crunch. I probably broke one of his ribs.

Fang came out and kicked his chest, hoping to get him off. He flinched but stayed.

Then Angel, the youngest in my Flock, walked up to him and stared.

"You _will_ get off Taylor." She said in that mind-controlly way that scared me sometimes.

Ari flinched and started to shakily, shakily meaning shaking really hard, get up.

"Taylor!" I yelled. "Get out of there!"

She got up and turned to face him, he was temporarily immobilized by Angel, and she kicked him. Really hard. In the face. You could _hear_ the shatter sound his teeth made, and many of the little ones in back cracked.

He yowled in pain, gripping his muzzle.

"U and A! NOW!" I yelled whipping out my wings.

Then 6 more pairs opened, and Iggy bashed into the ceiling, creating a hole into the still night. We all followed.

I looked back and Taylor was lagging, i was guessing she hadn't flown in a while.

But Fang was keeping an eye on her, i could tell by the smallest flicker his eyes made.

The only good thing about being in the back, you can ride on what we call Rip tides. These are currents on air other birds make. That's why ducks fly in arrow shapes. They are all riding on the leaders Rip Tides.

I laughed at the feeling of my whole Flock, including our newest member, together, safe under my supervision.

Then i saw a nice little beach. With no lights. Lights=Humans, so no lights=camp.

**_IGGYS (lol) POINT OF VIEW_**

Gazzy tapped my hand twice: we were about to land. My being the blind one, i had to mimic Gazzys movements perfectly or i would hit something. That could kill me.

When i finally landed, i almost walked into a rock wall. but instead i hit Nudge, and she hit the wall. Oh no... She started TO TALK!

"Now Iggy! that wasn't nice and you know it but it was like that time when Max ate Gazzys piece of cake! That was so funny, i think it could have been the funniest thing Ive ever known. Oh wait, no it wasn't! you bumping into me and somewhat and wow look at the architecture of this cave its so pretty! i love it! What f there's like diamonds and stuff like that in these walls! We should go swimming tomorrow! yay! I love the beach! Especially the one from Florida-"

"NUDGE MY EARS ARE BLEEDING BE QUIET!" I yelled.

"ok.." Was the reply i got. Thankfully.

"Alright we will go swimming tomorrow." Max said annoyed.

"Yay!" Was the reply from the little ones.

Just then, i heard a distinct and really messy noise. It was the noise of Erasers with their clumsy wings! *There are dozens of them!*

And then Max yelled and so did everyone else. With all that noise, i cant hear a damn thing!

And that's when i felt a really hard blow to the back of my head. And i was down for the count. And by the other thuds i heard right before, i think we were all down for the count and in Erasers hands..

* * *

Hey guys! ch.1 finished! please post reviews on what you like and what you don't! i will use them to make ch.2 the best! ~Taylor JJs BFF

p.s. Thank you to fang2000 for favoriting me and my story! that means alot coming from my favorite character!

Thank you to jade-o-d too. you both are amazing!


	2. WAIT WHAT?

HAHA love writing this so much already posting 2nd chapter! not done yet so.. PLEASE POST REVIEWS ON HOW I DID! And i don't and never will own any Maximum Ride characters, they all will always belong to James Patterson.

Thanks to Bang for reviewing! And you _know_ I will be continuing!

And in case anyone was wondering, the description of Taylor, is really what i look like. Just without the Bad-ass wings. And IM REAL PEOPLE! ME, TAYLOR, AM A REAL PERSON! THIS IS REALLY ME WRITING!

~Taylor, JJs BFF. (maybe even Fangs BFF too :3)

* * *

**_STILL IGGY'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I woke up with a start. Which isn't much because i found that my hands are both taped together, and my legs are taped too. I think they wrapped rope around my torso to keep my wings from whacking them.

Idiots.

I listened closely and found that we were in a jeep.

And not just any jeep.

This must have been one really big jeep, because the engine almost made me go deaf. But i listened closer and found the ragged breathing of the Flock. Max, to my right, Fang to my left, Angel and Gazzy in front of me, Nudge in back of me, and ...

Are you serious!? That poor girl has been through so much and they take her _again!?_

Wait.. I hear her breathing. Its just shallow and weaker than the rest.. She must have either been beaten or just decided to half die.

I think the first choice is obvious.

And shes probably taped up like us. Or at least me. I cant see so..

I also heard the growling rumble of Erasers breathing. there were two.

Then Max's breathing quickened; she was waking up.

"Iggy, you ok?" She whispered.

"Im fine. How is everyone else?" I asked quietly.

"Everyone has bad bruises, but we are all ok.." She answered.

"Max...? I'm scared.." I heard Angel whisper from in front of me.

"Me too. Are we going back to the school Max?" Gazzy asked, trying to stay strong.

That kid is one of the bravest 8 year olds ever.

"Probably. But we'll find a way to escape." Max answered. She was unsure.

It hit me: She didn't have a plan.

Then i heard Taylor's breathing quicken. Shes waking up. And so is Fang and Nudge.

I heard Taylor groan softly. I feel so bad for her. She already had dozens of scars, and now multiple bruises.

**_TAYLOR'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I opened my eyes slowly, cause they hurt. My _eyes_ hurt. How does that happen?! Then again, i hurt all over. I looked around and all the Flock were there. All awake and covered in black and blue. And taped up. Then i tried to move, and realized i was taped up to.

Fabulous. (note my sarcastic tone)

On my right i saw Fang, and next to him was Iggy. on the other side of Iggy was Max. She and i were on the outside, against the walls of the... What is it? A truck thing? Anyways, i looked over and saw there were two Erasers driving.

Just seeing them made my anger skyrocket.

Then i started to heat up. Like, a lot! Fang, who was so close i could have rolled over and been on top of him... No! Bad Taylor! Stay focused! Ok ok.

He quite clearly noticed my sudden heat. "Taylor, you ok?" He whispered. I nodded slightly. The heat didnt help my anger either.

Then, i felt the tape _melt_ off my hands and legs. I tried to cool down but i couldn't. Who cares? I can just melt the tape off everyone else.

I slowly and quietly moved around, slicing through the tape with my finger, which was so hot, it sliced through like water. First Fang, the closest, Iggy, Max, Nudge, Angel, and finally Gazzy.

They all moved slowly to the double doors in the back of the truck-thing.

Then a Eraser looked back and saw me standing like the fool i am. He roared and rushed into the back of the truck-thing to wrap us back up with tape.

"U AND A! NOW!" I yelled, spreading my wings to block them from the Erasers sight. The Flock opened the doors and jumped out one by one, until Fang was the last one still there. The Eraser ran at me, and grabbed my neck with his hand/paw.

Then he yowled in confusion and utter pain, grabbing his hand/paw. It was burned.

While he was doing that, I turned and yelled at Fang. "GO! Ill be right behind you!"

He jumped out into the night, melting into the color of the sky, a hint of worry in his eyes.

The Eraser then got a good swipe at my shoulder. I didn't feel anything so he must have missed.

I followed after high fiving the Erasers face. I jumped into the night, hoping the cool air would help with the heat.

It didn't. Not that the heat hurt me, it was just new.

**_FANG'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I flew up out of the truck, hoping that Taylor would hurry.

I heard a yowl of pain again and saw her shoot out of the truck. Good. Shes ok.

"Lets go!" I shouted to the rest of the Flock, waiting for Taylor to catch up with me. When she did i saw a large gash on her shoulder.

It was bleeding so bad, it had soaked that part of her shirt... Stay focused! We should probably get her to a hospital..

Then the world would know we have wings. Its her or our existence.. I should at least wrap it.

I turned ever so slightly so i was just next to her. She was as hot as fire. Literally. She looked like she was burning up, though i didnt know what to do.

I went to put some pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding, then she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Don't touch me Fang. You'll get burned. Badly. That Erasers face _melted_ when i hit him. Don't.. Just please don't.." She mumbled, her wing strokes faltered.

Max saw and slowed down, coming up next to us. "Oh my Gods! Taylor, are you ok?!" Max asked reaching for her.

"Don't! You will get hurt! Badly! I wouldn't be able to live if you got hurt over me! Plus im fine. I don't feel a thing." Taylor said quickly.

The little ones and Iggy flew over, realizing we were all just hovering.

Iggy must have heard her strokes falter again, because he asked slightly worried, "Whats wrong?"

"Im fine." Taylor answered struggling to make her voice sound casual.

This time she faltered and fell a few feet before beating her wings again.

"I think i can fix it through her mind." said the tiny voice of Angel.

"No way! That whole mind thing is so no fair." Gazzy commented.

"Angel, can you really?" Max asked.

Angel nodded.

**_ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I nodded.

Taylor's mind was full of confusion, and worry.

And it wasn't about herself, which surprised me. It was worry for Fang, and Max and the rest of the Flock.

I tried to find the source of the heat, searching through her mind, finding her deepest darkest secrets.

Haha. Shes afraid of the dark.

Then i found out its not a sickness or something.

It was a power she had gained under the circumstance.

I flicked it off with my mind, and the next thing you know, shes falling like a rock. It must have knocked her out.

Good thing Fang had been right there to catch her, or she would have squashed into the ground.

Eww. Just thinking about that makes me want to gag.

Well, i dont want to have to think out whats happening, so you can go.

Bye.

**_! I GUESS ITS MAX'S POINT OF VIEW?!_**

I sighed. We would have to get her to a hospital. But i really don't want to expose us any further..

_Max, Max, Max. Is exposing all of you worth one life? Just let her suffer. It was her choice, remember?_

Shut up voice. no one likes you.

_We all know that's true Max._

Shut up! She is part of my Flock. we will do whatever we can to help her.

_Is that what you really believe?_

The voice was giving me attitude. Fabulous. (note my sarcastic tone)

"Come on guys. Lets land." I flew down to a little cave, with dense plant coverage at the mouth. Perfect. Everyone soon followed, and then Nudge started to freak out about Taylor's shoulder. So Iggy shoved his hands over his ears and Gazzy went over to Nudge and calmed her down.

My Flock is the most caring thing ever. Besides Iggy. Just kidding. Iggy's pretty handy when it comes too... everything.

Iggy walked over and gingerly felt out Taylor's wound. I heard him gasp slightly.

This won't be easy. "Fang, grab a shirt from her backpack." Iggy said, instantly serious.

Fang grabbed a thick shirt. That will help. He also found scissors in her bag too. Why would she even need those you ask?

I have no clue..

He cut the shirt into long pieces and handed them to Iggy.

Notice how we don't wash wounds. Well, really, it wouldn't make a difference. We heal almost instantly anyways.

**_TAYLOR'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I was swirling in a what seemed like a dream, full of bright colors and faces.

Then, i felt myself falling. My vision blacked out as i felt strong arms around me, im not sure whose..

I suddenly was in a real dream, though it had something edging its way into it..

All of a sudden: Pain. Waves of it, felt like my whole arm got blasted off!

It hurt! It hurt so bad!

Why was pain in my dream?! Was i hurt?! Why? Suddenly i was jolted into reality.

I jolted up into a sitting position and tried to muffle a shriek; everyone was sleeping and i didn't want to wake them. Tears were running down my face like small rivers with the effort.

Fang who had been keeping guard at the mouth of the cave looked over with confusion in his eyes. Taylor failed at trying to hide the pain on her face.

I know he saw it, but tried to act almost casual as he walked over and looked at my shoulder. I really saw it for the first time.

It was deep; to the bone. Whatever made it even damaged my.. wing..? My wing.. My Wing! What if.. I'm never able to fly again.. I would have to leave the Flock; id be a constant threat for them.. My shoulder hurt so bad i couldn't even fold my wing back in.

No... No! Don't cry! No! Taylor don't you dare..!

Tears started running down my face, and I struggled to stifle a sob.

I could not let him see me like this! Not crying and being PATHETIC! No! I need to stay strong! But, that didn't stop the tears from making small pools on the ground in front of me.

Then I was shocked to find him.. Petting my hair? I looked at him, shock crossed my face for a fraction of a second, but knowing we both have raptor vision, he saw it. Damn!

I probably looked like a baby.

I bet any money i looked like the worlds weakest girl to him right now. With my torn up shoulder, tear-streaked face; i mean, he must be thinking, "what a baby"..

I would even bet Angel has cried less than i have right now her whole life.

I tried to shrug the pain off, tried to regain my composure. Then i looked at Fang to make sure he didn't notice much of my breakdown, and he was... GONE?! He.. He.. He.. He.. was just right there! My breathing quickened. I was getting nervous.. Panic attack time! Yay! (note my hateful tone)

I looked around, even twisting my whole body around to look, and OWWWWWW! Bad idea.. Bad idea.. Bad idea...

And then suddenly he was there. Not the usual, hes over there. When i say, Right There, that means, right there. As in so close, i could hear his every breath.

And i was liking the closeness a little more than i should..

**_FANG'S POINT OF VIEW 'CAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS SLEEPING_**

I sat there, watching her. She mystified me. Taylor isn't like Max, or Nudge, or even Angel.

She had feelings that were.. more intensified. She wasn't emotionally hardened by being shot at, and captured, and even tortured all her life. I sat there studying her. She was trying (desperately it seems,) to stop crying. I didn't move, and I ended up dissolving into the background, and i don't think she liked not seeing me...

But, her being new, didn't realize i was still there. Her eyes got wide, and searched. I moved a little closer, really slow staying invisible. I stopped as i brushed against her arm. I felt her tense and look down at her arm. She didn't have a clue what was happening.

I waved and smirked when i suddenly became visible to her. She jumped a little and then sighed. I couldn't tell if it was a im-glad-your-back or just a it-was-a-long-day sigh.

Whatever it was, gods it was kinda cute. Then, who would show up than "Max's perfect half" Dylan. Iggy moved a little. He must have been awake and heard Dylan and just didn't want to deal with him.

I heard Dylan's familiar/horrid wing beats. He sucks at flying. He landed outside the cave looking really worn down.

Whenever Dylan comes around, Max gets all googly eyed. It makes me angry as hell. _He _was created for her. I wasn't. So that's why it has been... Awkward between us.

But, they are a match made in labs. (See what i did there?) It might have broken my heart, but who cares? Shes happier.

I sighed softly. Fabulous. Taylor would surely see him and fall for him like they all do. I watched her study him. Taking in his blondish hair, his turquoise eyes and toned skin. I hate him.

Being so perfect, all girls would say he's from a fashion magazine, like the ones Nudge finds. I, personally, laugh at him all the time. He thinks honesty is the best policy. He has much to learn.

He walked in, and i studied Taylor watching him from the corner of my eye. Ha-ha! I think she saw him as a threat. She looked wary, and actually used _my_ shoulder to hide her hurt one. She moved so that half of her body was partially hidden behind me.

**_DYLAN'S_****_ POINT OF VIEW_**

I landed in front of the cave, feeling exhausted; i had just flown pretty far to get here. (Not gonna say how _that_ went.) I somehow knew Max was here though.. i don't know how..

As i walked in, i got the usual glare from Fang, and a wary look from Max. But i glanced at Fang, and saw a girl next to him. WTH?

She was half behind him, hiding something.

I don't remember seeing her at all.. Not even with my enhanced sight, like, into the future and stuff.

I shot her a questioning glance, i could see that she was watching me. Then my eyes widened as i saw what she was hiding. She had wings too! She looked hurt, like she couldn't even try to hide them.

I walked over, sat in front of them and stared. "Whats wrong with your.. Wing?" I stumbled over the word wing.

"Freak accident." She replied. Her voice sounded strangely.. high almost. Like the small bells humans use for caroling or something. But her voice had a wary, even slightly afraid tone to it. She was still slightly behind Fang.

"What kind of 'freak accident'?" I have a feeling it wasn't an accident..

"What do you care?" Her voice definitely had some venom in that sentence.

I shot her a look of questioning; she was being hostile to me. She stood up and clearly that just about drained all of her energy. Her wing looked like it hurt really bad; it just flopped to the side. I really got a look at it. Her wing was midnight black, and it probably looked greenish in the bright sun.

"Im going to take the next watch. You two get some sleep." She said as she walked over to the mouth of the cave and sat.

I frowned. A girl. Taking first watch. Then Fang got up and walked over to her. "Its ok. ill take first watch." He told her.

I was lost. He was never nice to newcomers. Especially me. All well. Ill investigate further later. I walked over and sat next to Max. Gods, she looked peaceful when she slept.

Happiness swarmed my heart and mind. I don't know why, but just being next to her... Just filled me with emotion.

**_MAX'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I woke up silently as i heard a pair of wings landing outside. I recognized those wings. Almost better than Fang's. It was Dylan. My supposedly "perfect half". Though he is sculpted. And really hot. And a great cook and singer, and hes a great fighter, and... NO! Bad Max! stop it!

He could be one of them! Stop thinking like that!

_Now Max. Stay open to the possibilities he presents to you._

What possibilities?! There is nothing between us and probably never will be!

_Well well.. do i detect a hint of embarrassment in your voice?_

No.

_Yes, i think i do. You know he's perfect for you._

He is not.

I must have been saying that under my breath, because the next thing i know is Dylan is right in my face looking at me concerned.

I jumped a little.

"Ugh. Dylan, do you need to be so close?" I muttered.

"Uh. Oh." He muttered blushing slightly. Wow it was actually hot...

BAD MAX.

Ugh. Hes too freakin hot!

I'm not sure about how i should react to him.. or feel about him..

_Let him in then Max. In your own confusion, you have been hostile towards him. Just let his charm take you, and be with him._

Uh.. I'm not sure..

_Its ok Max. Just go with the flow. Who cares what Fang thinks? Stop thinking about him!_

But I've known Fang all my life!

.. Should i?

**_NORMAL BOOK POINT OF VIEW FOR ONCE_**

Fang and Taylor were sitting at the opening, Taylor sleeping on Fang's shoulder, Max and Dylan were curled up next to each other, Angel, Nudge, The Gasman, and Iggy were all sleeping deeper in the cave.

**_IM DONE WITH NORMAL, ARI'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I watched them with my little troop. That. That.. That GIRL! She was brand new, alone in the woods for god knows how long and she suddenly gets ACCEPTED INTO THE FLOCK.

Thats it. Her being in MY spot in the Flock will be her death. "troops. get into postion." I whisper. Im so siked right now.

That horrid new Flock member was in for it. I didn't even know her name and already hate her.

My troops gathered on each side of the cave, silently.

They are robots actually. The things Max calls Flyboys. These state of the art fighting/capturing machines were getting into position to execute the plan.

I sneered evilly. She was going to get it.

"GO NOW!" I snarled.

* * *

Ahhhhh! A cliffhanger! Ha-ha. Whoa tension in the Flock! And Ari's point of view?! Wow! prepare for the next chapter!

And dont forget! looks like me and Fang are heating up! and Max might end up going for Dylan!

Fly on,

~Taylor, JJ's BFF (and pretty close "friend" to Fang!) :3


	3. You, Me, and Death, All On A Picnic

Haha i love writing this so much already posting the 3rd chapter! And i don't and never will own any Maximum Ride characters, they all will always belong to James Patterson. ((LOLZ. You should check out JJ's other stories! Some are... Good! -_- dont leave negative comments or any of that stuff. she will kick me off her account))

Fly on,

~Taylor, JJs BFF

* * *

**_ARI'S POINT OF VIEW_**

"GO NOW!" I yelled. Man im _siked!_

The Flyboys surged around the cave. I heard the startled yells of the Flock waking. Aren't they in for a surprise?

Poor them. Oh well.

I smiled evilly. Better get ready children.

**_MAX'S POINT OF VIEW_**

_Seconds before the attack:_

I rolled around a bit; i had a creepy feeling in my gut.

I heard Dylan breathing quietly next to me. He's right behind me. Great.

_MAXIMUM! GET OUT OF THERE!_

What?! Whats wrong? Voice! Whats happening?!

_GET OUT OF THERE NOW MAXIMUM!_

OK OK!

I got up and ran over to Fang.

"Lets go! There's trouble coming-" I was interrupted by none other than Flyboys. A whole group of them, swarming in through the opening to the cave.

They had little guns of some sort; Dart guns?

Then i heard a small _fwip_ and then saw a brightly colored dart sticking out of both Taylor's and Fang's shoulders. Taylor woke with a start.

"Wha...?!" She sounded groggy and slow. Slow-er than the usual just-waking-up mutants

Fang pulled his dart out and jumped up, ready to start fighting. Then he too crumpled in a heap.

Those darts! They make you pass out! I have to get everyone out of here!

"Dylan! Wake up the others!" I shouted, running over and trying to wake up Fang and Taylor.

He ran over and instantly Angel was up. That little..! Of course she was already up.

Gazzy got up and dragged Iggy up as well. Nudge would take them forever. I took Taylor's un-slashed arm and tried to drag her up. She wont move!

I moved over to Fang, and tried to pull him up. He wont either! Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Dylan all ran up to Taylor and Fang.

"We'll have to leave them!" I yelled feeling horrible. "They are both immobile and we'll have to leave them behind! We can't let the school have all of us at once!" I yelled at them.

"No! We can't just leave them here! They are both injured and helpless!" Iggy yelled back at me.

"I agree! We can't just _leave_ Fang and Taylor!" Angel said.

"Im sorry guys, but in a minute or two we are _all _dead." I shouted.

They all looked at me, then at the two out cold. We all know they cant deny a direct order.

They all turned towards the cave opening and jumped out into the night, one by one, snapping out their wings and shooting up.

I turned and looked sadly at the pair, sleeping next to each other. If only i had been able to wake them up..

I jumped out into the night, whipping out my wings, feeling the wind take me away, towards the Flock, who were waiting for me.

**_IGGY'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I followed the sound of Gazzy, and the Flock. I hated the fact that we had to leave them.

I wanted to throw everything that could possibly kill someone at that son of a... Ari.

I clenched my fist. He would _not _get away with this. I raced up and joined the others, and bared my teeth.

"We could have carried them! We could have saved them!" I yelled at Max, and everyone.

Every one was silent. We shot along the air currents as fast as we could.

I stopped and hovered. "I'm going back for them." And they won't stop me.

"Look, Iggy," Max started, flying towards me. "I as the leader have the safety of the whole Flock to worry about." She told me in that, I'm-being-patient voice.

"Well aren't they part of the Flock!?" I asked furious.

"Well, would you rather I give the rest of us for them!?" Max yelled. I heard Angel gasp. Yeah. Max was actually arguing with me.

"Max, Iggys right.." I heard Gazzy interupt. "They are pretty much family." He started raising his voice.

Angel joined and was on my side for once. "Max, we could just shoot back, have you and Dylan carry Fang, and Gazzy and Iggy carry Taylor."

"Guys! Just listen! Cave is probably covered in Flyboys by now!" Max yelled.

"She's right guys." Nudge. Always on Max's side. No matter if Fang was her favorite out of all of us.

"Max is right, cmon guys." And Dylan. That goody-two-shoes. I already knew he hated Fang, but Taylor too? What did she do?

**_TAYLOR'S POINT OF_ VIEW**

I woke up only to find a big solid pice of metal to smash my head into. Great. Then, when I tried to crawl out, I found only metal bars. No.. No no no!

I started to panic, hyperventilating, heart racing, mind clouding, walls closing in, the whole nine yards. Then, I heard the most perfect, beautiful melodious sound ever.

"Taylor? Is that you?" Fang asked from the dark cage next to me.

"Fang?! Fang! Are you ok?!" I asked clearly panicked.

"I'm fine, are you ok? How's your shoulder?" He asked urgently.

"I'm ok. No need to worry over me." I answered. Talking to him calmed me down. A lot.

I stuck my hand through the bars in my cage into his cage. I felt around and found his hand. I grabbed it and choked a sob.

We may be back at the school, but at least we are here together.. Me by his side.

Then a big door opened at the end of the room our two cages were in. A bright light seeped in and nearly blinded us. We heard light footsteps,along with heavy footsteps.

My eyes finally adjusted and I saw a small female whitecoat along with.. ARI!?

I felt Fang squeeze my hand. He was saying calm down. I couldn't. Whenever Ari is around, I just about die.

He smiled cruelly when he saw me in the cage. He rushed forward and kicked my cage, making me lose my grip of Fangs hand.

I was thrown into a wall, hitting against the side of the cage like a ping pong ball.

I moaned quietly as my ribs were broken in several places. I lay limp against the side of the cage.

"Taylor!" Fang yelled worried.

"Ari! No! We do not hurt the test subjects!" The whitecoat scolded. "Put the cage back the way it was." She said.

Ari scowled and shoved my cage back next to Fang. I yelped as I hit the bars of the cage again.

"Come Ari! We have work to do." The whitecoat said as she walked out.

Ari looked at me evilly and then followed. I gasped for breath, because the impact had knocked the air from me.

"You ok?" Fang asked. I could hear faint worry in his voice, and _alot_ of anger.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine.." I answered, trying to not gasp for breath.

His hand reached in and entwined mine.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." I heard him faintly whisper into my cage.

I smiled faintly, knowing he could see it in the dark.

An hour later, I got really restless. I strained against the bars.

"Someone let us oooouuuuut!" I yelled, dragging out the 'out'.

"Anyone!" Fang helped.

Then the whitecoat walked in again. And I guess Ari couldn't miss another opportunity to torture me, for he was right behind her.

"Oh damn! i didnt mean _that_ kind of anyone!" Fang muttered.

I moved to the side of my cage closest to Fang. I didn't want to be anywhere near them.

My wing was actually hanging out the back of the cage. It had almost healed completely, but it still hurt enough that i couldn't tuck it in.

I looked at Fang, and found that he was staring at them with such a cold look on his face, it kinda scared me.

**_FANG'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I watched angrily as Ari walked up to Taylors cage.

"Ke ke ke... Ready to do some tests?" Ari asked.

I leaned towards Taylor and whispered, "You still have that power?"

She nodded quietly. "Use it." i answered.

Her hand heated up, and soon her whole body did too. She raised her finger to her lip, in a shhh motion. I nodded.

She melted the bars on my cage. She motioned for me to leave her behind. WHAT.

"Im not leaving without you." i whispered. "Melt the bars on your cage too. Now." I told her.

She nodded defeated and melted the bars on her cage. She slowly crawled out and pulled me out of my cage. Then The whitecoat pulled out a large saw like instrument. Taylor froze when she saw it.

"Lets go!" i whispered harshly to her. Taylor shook with fear.

DAMMIT. I grabbed her around the waist, and jumped up and ran out the door. Ari and the whitecoat screeched when they saw us running.

Taylor remained frozen until i threw her in front of me.

She snapped back and started running.

We started running down the halls, we turned a corner, and another corner, and another corner, and another.

WHEN DOES THIS PLACE END?!

Then, i heard a huge bang, and suddenly Taylor disappeared.

* * *

What.

Wow, Ok. I messed up with the chapters earlier, so i just needed to fix it! :3 Ok, so, leave reviews! i gotta know how my audience feels bout whats happening!

LOLZ, LOVE YA GUYS!

~Taylor, JJ's BFF


	4. SUP

Heyyyyyyy guyyyyyyysssss! Here again with another chapter! wow! 150 readers?! ?!

LIFE COMPLETE.

ok so, Ive been on vacation for a while, and i had... NO INTERNET. Psh, what kind of vacation was that?! anyways, here ya guys go! all Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson, and they will always belong to him.

~Taylor, JJ's BFF

* * *

**_TAYLOR'S POINT OF__ VIEW_**

I heard a bang and everything went black.

Haha you thought i got shot or something huh? NOPE.

I actually think i fell down a chute, or a giant hole.

"Fang..?" I said, hearing my voice bounce off the walls, and repeat over and over again.

"Fang!" I whined. It echoed too. Then, a big bundle of teenage mutant boy fell on me from above.

"Fang!" i said happily. Once i pushed him off my back, i hugged him tightly, glad to see him again.

"Hehe Uh..." He responded, shocked at the hug. I backed up a bit and my face flushed.

"Hm.. It appears we fell down the hole up there..." I pointed towards a hole.

**_FANGS POINT O' VIEW_**

"Are you ok?" I asked, startled.

Taylor had fallen down a chute, and i had ended up falling on her. I have to admit; we aren't the most graceful people ever.

"Yeah. Are you?" She answered.

"Yeah. Thanks for breaking my fall." I laughed.

I heard thundering footsteps down the hall. Someones coming. Grrrreeeeeaaaaaaaaat.

Whatever.

I pushed Taylor down, so i was partially over her. No one will see her. They'll see me first.

The footsteps thundered ever closer. We were both still, waiting, listening.

An Eraser popped into view. (Eraser: large dog-man creatures that work for Itex, and plan to eliminate the Flock)

He looked at the hole and smiled a gnarly grin. Hes so ugly.

Then, surprisingly, he turned and left.

I stood up in the small hole and looked around. it was dark. I felt around for a foothold to try and climb out.

...

Found it! I climbed out and pulled Taylor out too.

"This place is freaking dangerous Fang!" Taylor said kicking the wall.

I laughed a bit. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I said, laughing even harder. Her face turned pink.

"Sorry..." she muttered.

"Ok. Now, Lets try and find a back exit or something." i said, starting to jog down the corridor. Taylor followed quickly.

I looked around, and looked, and looked. Gods this place is like a freakin maze.

"Hey! The experiments! They're escaping!" I heard a whitecoat screech behind us.

Great.

Actually, that wasn't sarcastic because:

1. I saw a giant window, whitecoats tend to like windows that can easily be escaped through. those idiots.

2. The whitecoat chasing us tripped and fell on his face, probably braking his nose. Haha.

**_AT A CAVE WHERE THE REST OF THE FLOCK IS LOLZ_**

Max sat next to the make-shift fire with Angel sleeping soundly in her lap. Dylan sat admiring her leadership from right next to her. He didnt know why, but Max looked beautiful by firelight. Iggy paced around, his anger getting worse.

"Why the hell.. Ever fucking heard of nobody gets left behind!?" He yelled.

Gazzy watched, trying to steer Iggy away from sharp branches or the fire. Nudge watched, uncertain if Iggy was mad at her too.

Max watched unhappily. Leaving them behind was a choice no leader ever wants to make. EVER.

Gazzy's anger flared too. "Iggy! Shut it already! It was either them..." His eyes lowered. "Or us..."

"I would have taken the risk!" Iggy yelled.

Nudge looked at Iggy with sudden realization. "Why do _you_ care so much Iggy?! You have us! I miss Fang, but what about Taylor? You seem to care more about her than any of us!"

The whole flock stopped and looked at her. But Iggy of course. he just kinda quieted down. That was one of the shortest sentences ever uttered by Nudge.

Max looked back at Iggy, with realization dawning. And Gazzy. Angel snored a little.

Iggy huffed, embarrassment on his face. "I'm just worried is all..."

Taylor stared at the window, then abruptly grabbed Fang's shirt.

"There's some kind wire throughout the window!" She hissed in his ear, her eyes whipping around the corridor.

"Damn! Which way do we go then?!" Fang asked, for once in his life he was clueless.

The whitecoat dragged his arm across his face, smothering the sleeve with blood. His eyes were crazed. "you'll pay for this!" He yelled as he whipped out a taser.

Taylor chuckled. "That's so cliche-" Fang whipped her behind him, just as the darts of the taser whipped by.

her eyes widened.

"Too close." Her eyes darted to the window.

Fang watched, keeping one eye on her, and the whitecoat, trying to reset his taser. he's an idiot.

"Dont even think about it." He whispered harshly as the whitecoat finally reset it.

"There is no other choice! its only wire!" Taylor said loudly, grabbing Fang and jumping through the window, feeling the wire dig into her skin. Razor wire. OF COURSE IT IS.

Fang was behind her, so she got hit the most. Good. better her then him.

Once clear of the window, they dipped a few feet, then whipped out their wings at the last second.

Taylor looked up and smiled. Even if she was deeply cut everywhere, and missing more than a few feathers, the sheer weightlessness of flying made her forget all her problems.

* * *

heyyyyyy fannnnns! sorry bout the shortness of this!

im probably going to take longer with the next chapter, and i promise; it will be detailed, and not have giant p.o.v. thingamabobs every where.

~Taylor, JJ's BFF


End file.
